My Country 'Tis of Thee
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: The one with the series of AU Armed Forces drabbles. #3: The one with the commanding officer.
1. Semper Fidelis

Title: Semper Fidelis

Author: Desi

Rating: T

Summary: The one with the lost memories. AU military drabble.

* * *

It rarely rained in Southern California, but it _poured_ the day they buried her. A twenty-one gun salute followed the procession of her family and friends as her beautiful mahogany casket was lowered. Dominic tossed in a hibiscus flower, native to Puerto Rico, and a yellow walking iris, indigenous to the Dominican Republic. Two beautiful flora that represented both parts of Master Gunnery Sergeant Leticia Ortiz. He didn't cry.

At least, he didn't cry until he was home alone, locked in his room where her scent and memories washed over him just as the rain had. He could think of nothing but her big smile, powerful laugher and contagious aura. There was nothing about his wife that he didn't love.

But now, she was gone. Forever. And he tried with all of his heart not to blame the Service. After all, Letty had been trained in combat by the best of the best, but when your time was up, it was up. He knew that, deep down, but he couldn't help but wonder 'what if?'. _What if another Marine had been a few feet closer to her? What if someone could have pulled her away from that wreckage before the tank blew? What if she died trying to save someone else's life?_

They said she died a hero, but they always said that about a fallen comrade. Dominic just wished he would've been there, if not to save her, then in her last moments to remind her that he loved her with every fiber of his being.

Now, all he had were his memories.

* * *

 _Six months later..._

"Dominic, get the door!" Mia yelled from the kitchen.

Grabbing his beer from the coffee table, he eyed the game on the television until he could no longer see it around the corner. His team was winning anyway, it was really just the principle. He liked to see all of the plays as they happened.

Turning his attention to the front door, Dominic took a gulp from his Corona and opened it.

"Dominic Toretto?"

The clear glass dropped from his hands, shattering into hundreds of pieces and splattering amber liquid all over the floor of the front hall.

In front of him stood a ghost. One he had never expected to see again in his entire life.

"Letty?"

Her eyebrows crinkled at the familiarity. "Are you Dominic Toretto?"

His expression changed, hardened. Why was she playing these games with him right now? What kind of sick joke was this? Had the Marine Corps faked her death all this time and not told him?

"Letty, I-."

"Dom? I heard glass breaking. What happ-?" Before Mia could even finish her sentence, her eyes rolled back into her head and Dominic had to catch her as her knees went weak upon fainting. He pulled his sister into his arms, honeymoon-style, and walked her to the living room, allowing Letty entrance.

"Letty, what is going on? I thought you were dead. The Marine Corps told me you were dead. Who the fuck did I bury? Who or what is in my wife's grave?"

"Wife?" Her impeccably perfect posture straightened a bit more as she removed her cover, smoothing her hair back in the process. "We're married?"

It seemed to finally dawn on Dominic that the woman before him was not the woman he'd known since she was ten years old. This woman was was devoid of any memory of who he was. "Letty... what happened?"

The next sentence from her mouth made Dom feel as if Letty had ran her service knife through his heart. "I'm sorry to show up like this, sir, and I'm terribly sorry for what I'm about to say but, I don't remember you."


	2. Fire Away

_Title: Fire Away_

 _Author: Desi_

 _Rating: T_

 _Summary: The one with the sniper._

* * *

 _Republic of Maldives, November 2016_

"What is it you do in the Army, Letty?" Family friend, Ramsey, asked of Dominic's wife.

Letty was a sniper. She killed people for a living. And she was damn good at it. There wasn't another sniper in the Army with aim like hers. She'd been on countless missions, and had seen things that no normal person should ever see.

But Letty wasn't normal. She'd always wanted to be sniper. Even with all of the risks that were involved. And even with all of the secrets she had to keep from her husband.

 _Jordan-Israel Border, August 2014_

 _A bomb exploded ten yards from Letty. She didn't bat an eyelash. The brunette didn't have time to fuck this up. Number three on the World's Most Wanted list was nearing the checkpoint to his gated estate. She had an estimated thirteen seconds before she pulled the trigger and took him out._

 _She inhaled deeply, and looked at her flag markers. They were still. Good. That meant no wind._

 _Ten._

 _She lined up her shot._

 _Nine._

 _The glimmer of a light in the distance alerted her to someone else's presence on the rooftops. Yashar, no doubt._

 _Eight._

" _Abort, Toretto. I repeat, abort. Do not take the shot." Gisele Yashar's voice yelled into her comm set._

 _Letty looked away from her target for a millisecond and when she returned her focus to her scope, he was turning left, and away from his home._

" _Shit."_

 _This man trafficked whatever he could. Guns, drugs, women, children. He was a problem that needed to be dealt with._

 _And while Letty was the executioner, it was clear that she only had a matter of seconds to decide if she would be judge and jury as well._

 _Six._

 _Five._

 _Four._

 _He couldn't be allowed to live. He had no second-in-command, and trusted no one except his mother. And once Letty took him out, there would be no one to continue running his business operations._

" _Yashar, I'm taking the shot."_

" _What? You'll get exed."_

 _She hesitated for a moment as the weight of that statement shocked her core. She knew what was right and wrong. But sometimes to do the right thing, you had to do the wrong thing._

" _Then I'll be exed."_

" _Letty!"_

" _Take care, Gisele."_

 _She unhooked her communications set and tossed it as far as she could. Removing her rifle from its shooting rest, she slung it around her back and ran across the rooftop. Taking a chance, she vaulted across to the next roof. And then another. And then one more. She ran to the edge, slid onto her knees and pulled her gun to eye level._

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One._

" _Fire away." She whispered to herself and took the shot._

"For the safety of my country and my family, I'm only at liberty to say that my position is classified."

Corporal Letty Toretto had been using the same uniformed response for ten years. And it wasn't because she feared possible terrorists. It was because she feared the United States government. Which was why she and Dom now lived in the Maldives with their twin sons. There was no expedition treaty. And Letty was a wanted assassin. She knew too much. And she'd seen too much.

In short, she had been blacklisted.


	3. Sir, Yes, Sir

_**Title**_ : Sir, Yes, Sir

 _ **Author**_ : SunflowersAndHoney

 _ **Rating**_ : K

 _Summary: The one with the commanding officer._

* * *

 _Monterey, California, 0:800 (8:00AM)_

A wolf whistle sounded somewhere to the left. Corporal Letty Ortiz and her partner-in-crime, Private First Class Suki Aoki, turned to look. Sergeant First Class Dominic Toretto was shirtless. He was leading a group of men in a morning run around the base. Sweat covered his upper torso and dripped down his sculpted abdominal muscles, darkening the top of his . His face, a practiced expression from years of being in the United States Army, was stone straight.

"He's hot." Suki commented.

If he weren't the Devil incarnate, Letty would have agreed. But as it stood, he was. He _lived_ to make her miserable. And he wasn't even her Drill Instructor anymore. Somehow, he always caught her off-guard, usually horsing around with Private First Class Suki Aoki. If she was happy, Sergeant Toretto was not. Especially when he caught her talking to Sergeant Luke Hobbs. One hundred push-ups here, thirty suicides there. She'd graduated basic training years ago, and somehow the man still haunted her every waking moment. She liked a man in charge… just not him.

"He's a dick." Letty replied, looking him straight in the eye.

As if he could read her lips, the corner of his lips turned up for a brief moment, and he actually looked handsome. But Letty knew that smirk.

 _Fuck_ , she thought, _he's HIC_.

A Human Intelligence Collector was responsible for information collection operations. They provided Army personnel with information about the enemy force's strengths, weaknesses and potential battle areas.

Chances were, he could read lips. And Letty was sure to pay .

* * *

 _Forty minutes later…_

"Corporal Ortiz, my office in five!" A freshly showered Sgt. Toretto dressed impeccably walked swiftly past Letty's work station in the base's auto garage.

"You think I'll get court-martialed if I knock myself out with this torque wrench?" Letty asked Suki.

"I'll be a witness." Suki looked off into the distance and put her right hand up. "It was an accident Your Honor."

Letty shook her head, grinning. "Finish up with the trans and I'll inspect it when I get back."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ortiz!"

"Coming, sir!" Letty called through gritted teeth.

In his office, Letty wiped her hands on a rag and stuffed it in her back pocket. "Sir?"

"Sit."

"With all due respect, sir, I'll stand. I'm covered in grease."

"Very well." He shuffled together some papers on his desk, for lack of anything else to do, and then looked up at her. "So, Corporal Ortiz, I'm a dick, am I?"

"Permission to speak freely without fear of repercussions or persecutions?"

"Granted."

"You are a dick, sir."

"How so?"

"You torture me. I'm a model soldier, but you ride me like I'm Seabiscuit."

His eyebrows raised.

"...sir." She finished.

For what seemed like the first time ever, Letty witnessed Sgt. Toretto smile a genuine smile. And it honestly frightened Letty a little. She was sure a demand for some creative torture was in the works.

"Did you know I have a nephew?"

Letty was officially confused. _How did they get here?_

"I didn't, sir."

"I do. Six years old now."

"I'm sure he's great, sir."

"There's a girl in his first grade class that he plays with a recess. When they first met, during class, he pushed her. Pulled her pigtails. That sort of thing." Dominic leaned back in his chair, looking strangely relaxed. "This past weekend his mom, my younger sister, tells me that he asked her to buy six white flowers because his _girlfriend_ was turning six."

"The girl he pushes and whose pigtails he pulls?" Letty guessed.

"Exactly. He liked her this whole time. But didn't know how to get her attention any other way."

"Sir, I'm not sure what exactly you're trying to say."

"Have dinner with me."

"Sir, I-."

"Just think about it." He smirked. "That's an order."

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Dismissed, Corporal."

Letty headed towards the door, only to stop and turn back to him. "Oh, and sir?"

"Corporal." He acknowledged.

"You don't have to pull my pigtails. We're not six."

"Noted."

Back at her post, Letty leaned against the car Suki was still working on.

"So? Mess hall duty for a week? Or some endless physical fitness test?"

"Actually, no."

"No?"

Letty shook her head.

"He asked me out."

"Did you say 'sir, hell yes, sir'? Because that's the only answer to that question."

"I said I'd think about it."

"Panties wet?"

"A little." Letty shrugged. "I wonder if he's demanding in bed."

"I need every tawdry detail. Let me live vicariously through you."

Letty shook her head, picking up her torque wrench. "Back to work, Private First Class."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."


End file.
